


Agree to Disagree

by Vorcha_Girl



Series: Shenko Smut Attack: The Sexual Escapades of Kaidan and Alexandra Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard's at her wits end after a stressful mission and an afternoon of paperwork. Luckily a certain handsome major is there to cheer her up! (Cover Art by Me4Fan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agree to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> __  
> 
> 
>   
> 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect **  
**_

**A/N - This began as a drabble prompt on tumblr but turned into a short Shenko smut fic instead. It features Alexandra and Kaidan (my favourite steamy duo to write about) and if you like this, you may like the other one shots about them that you can find on my account.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 

Alexandra Shepard tossed the data pad on to her desk with a disgusted groan and dragged her hands down her face. "I hate this! Just kill me now!"

"Hate what?" Kaidan poked his head out from her bathroom, his hair and skin still damp from the shower he'd taken. Wisps of steam drifted out the door around him as he emerged with a towel fastened about his waist. He paused, using a second smaller towel to dry his hair as he raised one eyebrow in query. "Reports?"

"Worse," she groaned. "Budgets."

Kaidan laughed with rich appreciation and vanished back into the bathroom. "Better you than me, Alex."

Shepard glowered over her shoulder and then turned back to the hateful data pad with its columns of rolling numbers. There were a lot of things in this life she hated, but mathematics was very high on that particular list; it sat somewhere between Kai Leng and spiders. It wasn't that she couldn't do maths or anything silly like that, but it was her least favourite thing about command positions. Everyone always thought being in charge of the Normandy meant a cool crew, lots of guns and a fast ship, and it did, but it also meant budgets, rosters and reports.

_Boring!_ Shepard thought rebelliously, and she gave the data pad a contemptuous flick with her finger.

Behind her, Kaidan bounced out of the bathroom in his BDU's and paused to plant a kiss on the top of her head. He balanced his hands on her shoulders and peered down at the offending data pad. Shepard sighed and shrugged his hands off. She could almost feel his mind working as he went over her sums, and knew it would only be a matter of time before he pointed out some mistake, or a possible saving.

He couldn't help himself.

"You know, if you allocate more funds to Steve, he can probably source rations cheaper than …"

"Kaidan, don't," she warned him, already annoyed. "Just let me do this."

"I'm just saying …"

Shepard groaned and scrubbed her face with her hands again, her temper bubbling away. "I know you're trying to help, but let me do it my way."

"Okay." Kaidan dropped another kiss on the top of her head, and began a gentle massage. "Why don't you finish it later? You could use a little R and R."

Normally after a rough mission like the one they'd had today, one of Kaidan's massages was exactly what she needed, but not tonight. She _had_ to work. Shepard sighed and ignored him, but when Kaidan began to press more playful kisses to the nape of her neck, and his hands slid suggestively down her arms, she had enough.

"For goodness sake, just stop," she snapped as her temper flared and she dislodged his hands. "I'm not in the mood."

Kaidan stepped back with his hands held out as though to show he meant her no harm. "Sorry, Shepard. I was just trying to help."

Alex frowned and turned back to the data pad. "I know, but I've got to finish this tonight, so let me be."

For a moment Kaidan said nothing, then she felt him move away from her. "Have it your way. I'll get us some dinner."

"Don't bother. I'll eat later," she muttered. "I just need some space to do this.

"Have it your way," Kaidan sighed as he left.

The door shut behind him and the silence closed in on Shepard as guilt wormed through her stomach. She shifted uneasily on her seat; she shouldn't have chased him away like that. They'd had a tough day, and normally they'd spend their free evenings together making love, having dinner or watching a vid.

Kaidan had been trying to help her, and she'd bitten head off instead.

Alex glanced down at the data pad and tried to focus, ignoring the creeping guilt in her gut; she had to get this done. The numbers blurred in front of her eyes, and she gave herself a small shake and refocused. She finished going over the budgets for rations, then turned her attention to the weapons and armoury, working through them with waning determination.

Sighing unhappily, Shepard replayed the way she'd shoved Kaidan's hands off her and essentially told him to get out and leave her alone. Guilt blossomed and grew, gnawing at her insides as it steadily ate away at her. Would he even come back up here again after the way she'd bitten his head off? Alex glared at the data pad which was the cause of so much frustration and thrust it away from her.

To hell with it! She had to find Kaidan and apologise for being such a jerk!

Shepard got to her feet and started to the door just as it opened. Surprised, she froze and her mouth fell open in shock as Kaidan stepped in, balancing two trays of rations. He stopped when he saw her, and for a moment, she saw uncertainly flash in the depths of his honey-brown eyes.

"You came back." Shepard said stupidly, and instantly wished she could take the words back.

_I need to apologise! I need to say …_

"I'm sorry."

Soft words. Loving words. Words _she_ should have said.

Alex blinked in surprise at Kaidan. " _You're_ sorry?"

"Yeah." He held a tray of rations out towards her, his eyes still guarded. "I'm sorry I was pushy, Alex. I didn't mean to come on so strong." Kaidan shuffled awkwardly and shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd take dinner as a peace offering?"

"Oh Kaidan!" Alex took both trays from him and put them down on her desk, then took his calloused hands in hers. "I'm the one who was horrible. I was a bitch and I feel awful." She gazed up at him, unaware that her clear blue eyes filled with anguished appeal.

Kaidan let himself be pulled closer, and he snaked one strong arm about her waist. "You? No, this was me. Definitely me."

"We'll have to agree to disagree," she compromised, and a smile crept across her lips as his eyes darkened with an expression she knew all too well.

He pressed gentle kisses to her cheek, and nibbled along her jaw. "So, am I forgiven?"

"There isn't anything to forgive."

"I'll take that as a yes," Kaidan murmured as he lowered his mouth and kissed her.

His lips claimed hers in a fiery kiss that made Shepard's blood sing, and she moaned hungrily as he crushed her to him. Her budget and data pad lay forgotten as she let Kaidan lift her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her body against his. He carried her to bed without breaking the kiss, and lowered her down onto the mattress with hands that were caring, gentle and so very Kaidan.

Shepard opened her eyes and gazed up at him as he shrugged off his BDU jacket and shirt, her eyes tracing appreciative paths over the hard lines of his muscles. When his hands dropped lower and he unbuckled his pants, she chuckled and set to work on her own clothes, wriggling out of them with far less grace than usual. But neither she nor Kaidan cared, and when their feverishly hot skin was finally pressed together, it was like heaven.

She wanted to touch all of him, taste all of him, and make amends for her bad behaviour. Alex broke Kaidan's soul-shattering kiss to gently nip and kiss his neck and shoulders, sensually trailing her lips across his skin. He smelled wonderful, like soap and cologne, and she buried her face against his neck and inhaled. His biotics pulsed against her faintly, a light prickling wave, and she shivered in anticipation. Her nipples hardened, and she gasped appreciatively as he cupped her breasts, and kneaded the soft mounds.

"Alex," Kaidan moaned her name as he tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her head back, exposing the column of her throat.

He began his own exploration, licking and kissing the dips and hollows of her neck and shoulders, his mouth warm against her skin. His free hand trailed down her body, following the curve of her waist, down her taut stomach muscles and disappearing between her legs. He caressed the nub at the apex of her thighs, stroking, teasing, and finally slid two fingers inside of her. Shepard cried out and trembled in his arms, but he held her steady and kissed her again, his mouth eating her whimpers of pleasure.

The sensation of him moving within her, his fingers slowly pumping in and out, made Shepard melt to her very core, and she ground against him. She could feel the strength of his own body against hers, and his manhood was hard and firm where it brushed against her belly. She ached to have him inside of her. To have his heat and strength moving as his fingers were; in slow firm strokes.

Kaidan murmured her name as he tipped her down onto her back, and manoeuvred her around until she lay spread beneath him. Shepard panted, boneless with desire, and bit her lip as he gazed down at her hungrily. The heat in his eyes, and the very masculine look of possession, sent a thrill through her.

_This was her man._

He moved to cover her, and draped one of her long pale legs over his shoulder as he positioned himself at her entrance. He teased her for a moment, and the head of his member swirled against her mound before he finally pushed his hard length into her welcoming depths. Shepard mewled in pleasure. She arched her back and pushed her hips up to meet his thrust as he sank into her body. God it was good; every time felt better than the last.

"Kaidan!" Shepard cried his name as he sheathed himself in her. "Oh God, please! Fuck me! Hard! _Please_!"

Normally their love making was slow and tender, but tonight there was a fierceness between them that was sharp and beautiful. Kaidan thrust into her hard and fast, his biotics sending tingles deep inside of her in a way that no other man could. He leaned down, and Shepard thanked the gods that she was flexible as he bent her leg back until her knee brushed the bed, his body pounding into hers.

She clawed at his back, pulling him closer so she could feel his lips against hers. It was a fierce kiss, full of passion and fire, and he kissed her back with heat of his own. Shepard groaned as Kaidan gathered her into his arms, holding her close as his thick length thrust rhythmically into her. A delicious heat began to build in her core, a thick warmth that slid down body and pooled in her belly, building with each move he made.

The pleasure reached an almost painful crescendo and broke over Alex in a wave that swept all reason aside. She cried out, wordless sounds of passion as she came in his arms, trembling, shaking, her muscles spasming and clenching around him. The strength of her orgasm, and the feel of her body tightening like a vice around him, was enough to tip Kaidan over the edge. He groaned her name from between clenched teeth as he thrust deep inside of her and surrendered to the ecstasy, his muscles tensing in pleasure.

His body erupted with rippling blue biotic light, and the power danced over their skin like electricity. Finally, he collapsed to one side and pulled Shepard against him as he trembled. They lay together afterwards, curled in each others arms as the sweat on their bodies gleamed faintly in the star light. Kaidan ran a gentle hand down her body and kissed her forehead as Shepard snuggled against him.

"Feeling good?" he asked quietly, his tawny eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yeah," Alex murmured, and she grinned as he met her gaze. "I'm glad you came back."

Kaidan chuckled. "Me too. I love you too, Alex."

"I love you too."  
  


* * *

**A/N - Short and sweet! Feedback is much appreciated! :)**

 


End file.
